1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitter substrate which is applied to a face plate of an electron-beam displaying apparatus, and an image displaying apparatus which is constituted by using the light emitter substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron-beam displaying apparatus includes an electron source and a light emitter substrate which emits light in response to electrons from the electron source. In particular, it is hoped for a displaying apparatus which uses a combination of electron-emitting devices and phosphors to have an excellent characteristic as compared with conventional displaying apparatuses of other kinds. For example, since the displaying apparatus which uses the combination of the electron-emitting devices and the phosphors is a self-emitting type unlike recently popularized liquid crystal displaying apparatuses, any back light is unnecessary, a field angle is wider that that of the liquid crystal display, and a faster-moving video can be displayed as compared with the liquid crystal display. That is, the displaying apparatus which uses the combination of the electron-emitting devices and the phosphors is excellent in these points.
In the displaying apparatus like this in which the electron-emitting devices are used, an electron source substrate having the plural electron-emitting devices and a light emitter substrate having light-emitting members and a metal back are arranged opposite to each other. On such a premise, it is necessary to provide a means for preventing optical crosstalk (halation) that electrons which once entered the light-emitting devices are discharged from the light-emitting devices and then the discharged electrons enter the light-emitting members at other positions. As the means like this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-158232 discloses a constitution that ribs are provided on a light emitter substrate.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-092878 discloses a constitution that damage due to a discharge is reduced by dividing a metal back into electrically small areas and the divided metal backs are wholly stabilized by providing a rib between the adjacent metal backs.
In the constitutions respectively disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2004-158232 and 2006-092878, a problem of halation is solved because the ribs are provided. However, also a constitution capable of withdrawing a potential difference between the adjacent metal backs is needed in a case where potential of the metal back is increased or a case where resolution of a display is made further higher.